battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Conquest
Conquest is a gametype first introduced in Battlefield 1942 and has been featured in every Battlefield game in the series to date. Gameplay The aim in Conquest is to capture a neutral flag or enemy flags and hold them. Once captured, flags serve as spawn points for both infantry and vehicles. Teams must hold flags and kill members of the opposing team to reduce the enemy ticket count. Once a team ticket count has been reduced to zero, the other team wins. Ticket Loss Ticket loss, also referred to as ticket bleeding, is the state where a team constantly loses reinforcement tickets due to the opposing team holding more flags. The more the opposing team have flags than the first team, the faster the latter loses tickets. This is a strategy employed by many teams in order to avoid lengthy periods of fighting, although if the other team re-captures lost flags, the ticket loss may be incurred on the opposing team. Flags To capture a flag, the player must be within a specific range of it. Depending on map design, the capture area may be wide enough to allow vehicles to capture it from a main road, or it may be constrained and indoors, forcing infantry to venture inside. When the player is in the capture zone, the flag's name appears in the player's view and a meter shows the capture progress. If players from both teams are in the capture zone, progress is stopped completely until one team has more players in the capture zone or all enemies in the area have been killed. Flags may be in any of three states: ;Neutral :The flag is open for capture, either from not having been challenged since the round began, or because a flag once in possession was neutralized by the enemy. Players cannot spawn on neutral flags. ;Conquered :The flag is held by the team; teammates may spawn here, along with vehicles chosen for that point by the map designer. ;Captured :The flag is held by the opposing team, and can spawn infantry and vehicles for their use. Although empty vehicles spawn for intended use by the owner of the flag, enemies can commandeer these, unless they are team-specific like the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC or the A3-Goliath IFV. Uncapturable flags In certain Conquest variants, each team has one or more uncapturable flags (aka bases, uncaps, deployments) from which they can spawn if no capturable flags are available. Variations Conquest Both teams start on opposite ends of the map at their base, which is not controllable by the enemy team. The Players team must then capture flags on the map in order to bleed enemy tickets. Once captured, Flags allow for players to spawn on them and may unlock vehicles and other installations (Anti-aircraft guns, stationary weapons, etc.) to help defend or capture more flags. Once the enemy ticket count has been reduced to zero, the other team wins. Conquest Head-On The rules for Conquest Head-On are the same as for the default gametype except each team has either an uncap or control of half the flags. Enemy tickets start reducing once a team holds over half of the map's flags. Conquest Assault Like regular Conquest, the objective is to capture and hold flags until the enemy ticket count has been reduced to zero. In Conquest Assault, however, an attacking team starts with control of a single uncap. Enemy tickets only reduce with the kill of a player or once every flag on the map has been captured. Once all the bases have been captured, the other team can only spawn on their teammates. If the team with all the flags kills all enemy players before a flag can be captured, they win by default. The gametype returned in Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand and remained largely unchanged. Hybrid Conquest Each team begins holding a number of flags, and battle over the remaining neutral flags. Enemy tickets start reducing once a team holds over half of the map's flags. Titan Introduced in and currently exclusive to Battlefield 2142, Titan is a gametype that is based on Conquest. Each team begins with the titular vehicle, which serves as a primary spawn point and airbase, and an uncap that holds the team's commander resources and ground vehicles. Instead of flags, teams compete for missile silos which are used to weaken and destroy the opposing team's Titan. Both teams can spawn so long as their Titan is operational. Upon weakening the enemy Titan's shield, it can be boarded. Inside, the team can destroy the Titan's reactor by first destroying safeguard consoles. Conquest (Play4Free) Conquest (known in the game as Assault) in Battlefield Play4Free, though similar to the normal gametype, doesn't feature tickets like in other variations. Instead, the gametype features a score limit that must be reached in order to win the game. This is done by gaining points from capturing and defending a number of flags throughout the map. Unlike most or all of the other variants of Conquest, killing enemies does not count towards ticket gain. Assault Lines The Battlefield 2142: Northern Strike expansion added the Assault Lines game mode, which gave the European Union faction an uncap and access to the A-3 Goliath. The Pan-Asian Coalition begins with control of all other flags, including a locked flag that becomes accessible to the EU if they control the rest of the map. The objective of the gametype, like Conquest, is to capture flags and reduce the enemy ticket count to zero. Conquest Large Introduced in Battlefield 3, Conquest Large was made because of the fact that PC players could play with up to 64 players, as opposed to 24 on consoles, and because there are greater number of functional areas of the maps on PC. The rules are the same as regular Conquest except that there are more flags to conquer on maps than on the console versions. Conquest Domination Battlefield 3: Close Quarters introduced Conquest Domination. This variant, which is similar to the Play4Free version of Conquest. Since maps are much smaller in the expansion, players only spawn on either a random location on the map or a squad member, as there are no uncaps. Because of this, the capture radius of control points is much smaller, and conquering control points takes far less time. Like other versions of Conquest, the objective of the gametype is to reduce the enemy ticket count to zero. Dog Tags Conquest Dog Tag.png|The Conquest Dog Tag. Conquest Winner Dog Tag.png|The Conquest Winner Dog Tag. Conquest Medal Dog Tag.png|The Conquest Medal Dog Tag. Trivia *Conquest has been released with Battlefield games to date except in Battlefield: Bad Company, as DICE wanted to promote the Gold Rush gametype. The default Conquest was later added in an update to the game. *Conquest is the only game mode where a player can earn the Squad Member pin in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 due to the unique ability to defend and attack a flag in one round unlike other game modes. *On the "Conquest Winner" Dogtag in Battlefield 3, there are 3 engraved flags with "All", "Your" and "Base" written on each flag. This is a reference to the popular catchphrase "All your base are belong to us", from the 1989 arcade shooter "Zero Wing". Category:Gamemodes Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Battlefield 1943 Category:Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 4